Fighting For Karin
by FullMetalMechanist
Summary: Based on Karin and Kazune 7 years after Kamichama Karin Chu. Karin is 22 and pregnant. But, strange things are happening to her. Will Kazune be able to save her, or will she lose her life? KxK. Rated T.


Chapter One

"KARIN!!! GET UP!!!" Kazune cried, shaking his sleeping wife. "It's already eleven-thirty! Come on, you lazy sloth!"

"Kazune-kuuunn! That really hurts my tummy!!" Karin cried, clutching on to her stomach. 'Wait. Why in the WORLD would I do this to her!' Kazune thought, slowly letting go of his wife's shoulders. He had completely forgotten that Karin was already five months pregnant.

"Karin. Are you okay? I'm sorry I did that. I definitely shouldn't have done that, with you and your condition."

"I-it's fine. That just really, really hurt. Just…just let me catch my breath," Karin whispered, panting heavily. 'That really hurt, you male chauvinist pig Kazune-kun!' Karin thought, slowly sitting up. "Well, I'm up. What do you want?"

"Well, we still need to take you to your doctor's appointment. I know you already went, but with you being sick and all, they want to do another quick checkup."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get any needles!" Karin mumbled, still vividly remembering her previous visit to the doctors.

Three days earlier…

"Well, since Karin's health hasn't improved, we're going to have to give her medicine ….by needle."

"NOOOOO!!! You can't do that! I absolutely HATE needles!"

"Karin, this will HELP you and the baby!"

"Fine! As long as Kazune-kun is by my side, I'll do it, Doctor!"

Twenty minutes later…

"OUCH!!! Kazune-kun, it HURTS!"

"Karin, it's almost done with."

"I DON'T CARE!!! Kazune-kun, just make him get it over with!!"

"Sir, could you hurry?!"

"Almost done…DONE!!"

"OUCCHH!!!"

End of Flashback

"Karin, I can't make any guarantees."

"Kazune-kun, pleeeasee!!??"

"Well, okay."

As Karin and Kazune were driving to the doctor's office, Karin spotted an ice cream shop, which had her favorite ice cream. Mint and Vanilla! Karin had a BIG craving for ice cream! "Oh, Kazune-kun!! Can we PLEASE stop to get ice cream?! Please?" Karin begged. "I'll cook you anything you want until the baby arrives!"

Chapter Two

"Oh, fine. Deal." So, Kazune pulled over to the curb to let Karin pick out some ice cream. "I'll have one Vanilla-Mint ice cream cone with extra nuts!" Karin ordered.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Kazune-kun, do you want any ice cream?"

"Er…s-sure, Karin."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Alright. I'll also need one chocolate, please!"

"Alright, ma'am. I'll be right back with those." The cashier then walked back to the ice cream station to fix up the ice cream cones.

"Well this is nice, isn't it, Ka-" Karin was then cut off with a harsh, raspy line of coughs.

"Karin?! Are you okay?!" Kazune called, rushing over to his doubled over wife.

"I (cough) don't know! (Cough cough) Help (cough) me! (cough)" Karin wheezed.

"Hey, ma'am, here are your-hey!!! What's going on?" the cashier cried, dropping the cones and staring at the man holding his wheezing wife.

"Just call an ambulance! NOW," Kazune ordered, dropping to the ground with Karin in his arms, who was still coughing hysterically, "she's pregnant!"

"Oh, crap! I'm going to get the phone right now!" The cashier ran to the back, saying "crap" with every step.

"Karin, Karin! Calm down! Please! You're making yourself worse!" Kazune cried, trying to soothe Karin and to make her relax. "Just hang in there!"

"Ka…Kazune…kun," Karin whispered, before blacking out completely.

"Karin?! KARIN!!!" Kazune cried, shaking his pregnant wife before an ambulance truck pulled up.

Chapter Three

Karin's POV

I'm just floating here, all alone, sick to my stomach, I thought as I heard Kazune-kun screaming my name over and over. I wanted to tell him "I'm fine. Everything's okay," but I couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes to see his beautiful blue eyes, and I couldn't move my arms to stroke his perfect face, to show him I'm okay. To tell you the truth, I wasn't okay. I felt terrible. The first terrifying thought that came to mind was that I was losing my baby. No! I can't lose my baby! I just can't! I WON'T ALLOW IT!

End of Karin's POV

Karin awoke in a bright room and instantly felt extremely dizzy. What had just happened? Was she dreaming? "Karin." Karin turned to see a worried Kazune.

"Oh. Kazu-"

"Don't you EVER scare me again like that! I thought you were going to die!" Kazune yelled, his eyes getting watery. " The doctors said that you had caught the flu, and that it was causing all of your coughing. They said that you fainted because your fever took over. I really thought you AND the baby were dying!!!" he whimpered, tears overflowing, streaming down his pale cheek.

"Kazune-kun, please don't cry. You'll make me cry, and I really don't want to get stressed out!" Karin cried, falling back into the pillows. "By the way, are these needles in my arm?" Karin asked, grimacing at the IV plastered to her arm.

"Geez, Karin! You're worried about an IV when you have the flu!" Kazune sighed. "I guess needles really do get the best of you." Kazune placed a shaking hand on the wrist that had the needle stuck to it. He silently rubbed his thumb in soothing circles, causing Karin to lay down and smile. "Just… just try to take it easy, okay?" Kazune whispered, moving his hand to rub back his wife's hair.

"Okay. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can we go and buy some Vanilla-Mint ice cream? I never did get my ice cream."

"Oh, Karin!" Kazune mumbled, exasperated.

"Thank you!" Karin cried happily. She leaned over to her husband and gave him a big hug. "Thank you sooo much!!"

Chapter Four

As Karin sat up from her hospital bed, she noticed that the lights were off in her room. "Kazune-kun? Kazune-kun, are you here?" Karin whispered, swinging her legs over the bed. "Kazune-kun, I'll get out of bed if you're not here. I need to stretch my legs, anyway." Karin slipped out of bed, slowly walking over to the window seat. She didn't see anything at first, but when she got closer, she saw Kazune snuggled under a thin blanket from home. "Well, I guess he won't be getting up!" Karin observed, giggling ashe softly snored. "I'll just bring him another blanket. He's probably cold in this retched ice prison." As Karin waddled over to the cabinet to collect the extra blankets, she felt a wave of dizziness. She felt as if she was getting weaker by the second. She instantly clutched her stomach. "W-what…is this?!" Karin cried, jostling the previously sleeping Kazune.

"K-Karin, what's going on?!" Kazune sleepily asked, sliding the blankets away.

"Ohhhhhhh," Karin moaned, then she fell to the floor. All Kazune had to hear was her moan to realize that something was definitely wrong. That thud just made it worse.

"Karin! What the hell happened?! Why did you get out of bed?!" Kazune cried, lifting Karin up bridal style. "This hospital is definitely not working, and she definitely doesn't have the flu!" Kazune quickly laid Karin on the hospital bed, then rushed to the main office to check out. Kazune had a different doctor in mind. Kirika Karasuma.

Chapter Five

At the Karasuma residence…

"Aniki, why are you against me helping Karin-chan?! The fight is over, so get over your rivalry with her! She is sick! Why don't you put your differences aside and let me help her?!" Kirika Karasuma yelled, jabbing a finger at her stubborn brother. "All you ever think of these days is the rings and how you want the power back! Just shut up about that for once and think of someone else!" Kirio Karasuma just stared at his sister, awed by the fact that she had the nerve to yell at him. Wow. She has never done THAT before. Then again, The greenhorn goddess WAS her friend. And yet, why do I make a big deal about it.

Fighting For Karin, By Hayley Huron


End file.
